


the light in his eyes

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Joe is ever the romantic.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: September Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 36
Kudos: 186





	the light in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to all of the fanfic writers because we can't decide on the color of his eyes.

“Blue,” says Andy. She goes back to sharpening her knives. 

“Gray,” Nile says, hesitant.

Joe’s expression turns distant. “His eyes shimmer like light over water. They are the color of an oasis shaded by cool green leaves, an ocean under a winter-gray sky. His eyes reflect the kindness in his soul, the purity from his heart. Since we’ve first met on the battlefield, the passion in—"

Copley holds his hands up, motioning for Joe to stop. “I’ve read your poetry collection, Al-Kaysani, but this is for the fake IDs.”

Nicky looks up from his book. “Green. My eyes are green.”


End file.
